The present invention relates generally to the field of remote sensing, and more particularly to information processing in a wireless sensor network.
The Internet of Things has become very popular in recent years, and sensor networks, for example, play an important role in the Internet of Things. This has resulted in a very large number of sensors producing overwhelming amounts of data. That data being produced and/or acquired by the sensors in such large quantities has the potential to very easily exhaust network resources. When the network resources become exhausted, the efficiency of data collection and analytics is affected, therefore risking the overall performance of Internet of Things networks.
The traffic pattern of a typical Internet of Things application is very unique. The amount and frequency of data collected from various nodes, for example sensors, is very high; however, the size of each message being sent and received between networks is relatively small. More importantly, a closer look at the messages being sent and received may reveal the data contained in those messages may reflect incremental changes in the data in addition to data without any changes. For example, a sensor acquiring temperature may report little or no change over time.